Scream
by Blackwave
Summary: Kagome lost her family to a unknown killer. She has gone mute from seeing their bodies. When one day she is walking through the park she meets Inuyasha, will he heal her wounds? R&R[complete]
1. The begining

She stood alone, on the cliff. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. The wind danced, and played with her black hair. She was thinking about her life and how it had once been happy. She stared at the view around her. How, below her, people ran their busy lives and just tried to get by with a bit of cheer. What was the point? Better yet, why was she even sad? Well, she wasn't really sad, just depressed. This feeling had been coming to her ever since her family shattered, like glass. With her friends, she would laugh and joke, but as soon as she was alone the tears came. She watched the grass gently sway in waves. It was a cold day but warmer than before. The cold, she used to hate it, now it was almost comforting. The cold tears. Ya, that's it, the cold. It was starting to get dark so, with a deep breath, her feet carried her home.

She arrived at her house and found out that they would be having no presents for Christmas because they were in so much dept. Kagome slumped onto her bed and stared at objects of her past. Her predicament wasn't as bad as other people's lives...but it didn't mean that she felt perky as she used to be. Her whole room reflected herself, it was as if it had "Kagome" written all over it in black letters. She rolled over and picked up one of the many books at the bottom of her bed. It what just another way of escaping the world that she was in. Kagome opened the book and began reading the familiar story. After hours she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke to her parents yelling muffled words at each other. Making absurd claims and threats. Kagome sat up and crunched into a ball, putting her fists onto her eyes trying to scream it all away. Her parents ran to their rooms, slamming their doors and then there was silence. She sighed deeply and sat until morning. It was 9:20 when she started getting ready for school at 9:30. She walked out and trudged through the day. After the last bell rang she gathered her homework and left. Kagome was average in her studies, but nonetheless clever. Her friends playfully called her a nerd though. When she opened the door she found it unlocked. Which was peculiar since her parents worked till the evening. It wasn't that confusing though since her brother, Souta was not at school today. She walked into the house quietly, but stopped at the sight she saw before her. There her family lay, on the floor. All massacred, with blood flooded everywhere. She took in a few deep breaths in remorse and let out a blood curdling scream.

There she sat at the bus station, with her ratted clothes. She was waiting to go to her apartment where her auntie had let her live in. It had been two years since Kagome had found her parents and brother. She hadn't changed a lot since, except that she didn't talk to anyone. She was mute. The police had found her after her next-door neighbors heard her scream. They walked in and found her under the table staring at her family's bodies, rocking back and forth. Her aunt Kaede had come to identify her when she was at the police station. " Yep, that's Kagome." and she was with her ever since.

Now, Kagome had decided to walk home since the bus was taking to long. She took a short cut through the park. Silently she cut into the trees and walked through the field. Suddenly a guy came in front of her from nowhere with a knife. From what she could see of him he had brown eyes and a leather jacket on, he had a hoodie under his jacket covering his hair color. "Give me your money bitch or I'll gut you." He sneered.

Kagome reached into her pockets fearfully and found no money except for a bus ticket. She handed then man that and tried to show him she had no money. Then guy looked at the ticket and moved towards her saying, "No money huh? I'll just have to kill you!"

She widened her eyes and backed away. Her legs seemed not to move. 'Oh well, at least she could be with the rest of her family' She thought.

Then in the blink of an eye the man had blood across his face. He looked around in horror and ran away clumsily. Kagome, bewildered by this, looked around and saw a figure jump in front of her. She jumped and looked at him. He had a red jacket and baggy jeans, his silver hair hung to his waist. He had silver dog ears on top of his head to match his hair. Most of all Kagome noticed his eyes; they were bright amber orbs staring directly at her.

"Hey wench, you okay?" He asked.

Huh ha! Bet ya can't guess who he is! LOL Please review! it makes me happy...


	2. Kagome's apartment

Disclaimer: Don't Inuyasha. Never will. tear

I am soooooo sorry guys! (not that many care) My internet went down and then I found out that I had a virus so I had to delete everything. Including my stories! I just hope you guys haven't given up on it and that this chapter had the same quality as the first.

Kagome looked at the person that was standing before her. He had just saved her life. 'Where did this guy come from?' "I just asked you a question. Are you gonna answer me or cat got your tongue?" He said waiting.

Kagome nodded and pointed to her throat. 'Can't' she mouthed. He stared at her, dumbfounded. "I'm Inuyasha, what's your name?" He asked.

Kagome stared and went into her pocket and pulled out her notebook that she carried with her just incase she can into people like him who couldn't understand that she was mute. She began writing down her name.

As she was doing this Inuyasha looked her up and down. He noticed her dark clothes and how her eyes had looked sad despite her smile. Her long hair was beautiful and framed her face nicely. She smelled of lavender. When she handed him the notepad he glanced at it and read. "So your name is Kagome huh? How old are you? How are you getting home?"

She held up her finders to show that she was sixteen. Kagome went for her bus ticket but found that it was not there. She looked down and could not find it anywhere. It was an awkward situation for both of them when she looked up and shrugged. Inuyasha stood helplessly and pondered whether to take her home or not. In the end his pity won him over, "Can I take you home?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, she took a step closer to him and lifted up her hand. Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome was petting his ears. The poor half demon stood in silence but all he could say was, "Ummm," No body had ever done this to him before. Most looked at him in disgust or tried to avoid contact. But this girl was not afraid and did not make prejudgments.

Kagome noticed what she was doing and backed away blushing. "Where is your home?" He asked.

Kagome pointed west and they started walking. When they got to Kagome's apartment she dragged him inside. It was a small apartment and there were boxes with labels on them everywhere, she probably just moved in. There he met an old woman dressed in red and white. Kagome skipped to her and started violently making hand movements in front of her face and pointing everywhere. After the spasm the old lady walked over to the door way where Inuyasha stood, feeling rather alone. "My name is Kaede Higurashi. Kagome tells me that you saved her from a mugger and that you walked her home, Inuyasha. I must thank you for her." She said and bowed.

'How can you get that much information from waving around?' Was all Inuyasha thought. "Uh, how come Kagome doesn't talk? Where does she go to school?" He was full of questions.

"Two years ago Kagome lost her family in a brutal slaughter. She hasn't talked ever since, the doctor said that when she felt safe enough she would speak again in time. We just moved in as you can see but Kagome will be going to Reshi High School." Kaede explained. (OK I couldn't think of a school. So sue me! Actually please don't)

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. No wonder there was so much depression in her eyes. At least they would be going to the same school together, but that would be in a month since it was summer break.

"Is it ok if I come back tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked, he wanted to see as much of this girl as he could.

Kaede glanced at Kagome and Kagome nodded, almost of the chair she was sitting in. "I think that will be fine Inuyasha."

Kagome waved as Inuyasha left. She went into her room and collapsed on her bed. She had a strange feeling as though she was floating. She recognized this as happiness, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Why did her parents have to leave he like that? Didn't they know she couldn't live with out them?

She reflected on her day. Inuyasha might be an actual friend. All her other ones couldn't call her cause she didn't use the phone. When she smiled it wasn't just one of her im-just-smiling-so-you-belive-im-okay smiles, it was a true one. With that she fell into a busy sleep hoping for tomorrow.

Ok now this time I won't take as long to write another chapter. So review and tell me what you think I really want to know.


	3. Movie and a meal

Hio! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: One day I will be with Inuyasha. But until then I do not own him.

Kagome awoke to the phone ringing. She got up lazily and went into the kitchen. Her aunt was sitting with a newspaper in front of her and she was talking on the phone. Kagome went to get some cereal and sat down, eating her nutritional food. Kaede put down the phone after saying goodbye and said, "Well you are officially enrolled to Reshi High School. Your teachers will excuse you when it comes to verbal presentation."

Kagome smiled the fake smile. She got up, put her bowl in the dishwasher and went to her room. There, she stood in front of her mirror. How she had changed in two years. Not her appearance, she still wore dark clothes just they were more baggy and unnoticeable. Her face had changed somehow; she was no longer the girl laughing with her friends. She couldn't smile at her reflection anymore. That person on the other side was screaming and cryinh.Something that Kagome had wanted to do, but couldn't. The tears would come but there was no wailing. At rare times she would whine, sounding like there was a gas leak, but that was as loud as she got. Turning away from the reflective plane, she got dressed.

Just when she was brushing her hair there was a knock on the door. Kagome went to go answer it. She had just opened it a crack when three people yelled, "Hi Kagome!"

Kagome jumped back with her eyes wide. Inuyasha, a girl and a boy stood in the doorway. Inuyasha saw her expression and explained, "Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku. They are my best friends and will be going to our school this year." Inuyasha said this while pointing to the girl and the boy.

Sango smiled and said, "Inuyasha told us of your meeting last night and we thought that you could use some friends!"

Kagome could tell they were high on sugar, or pixie sticks. Whatever it was she curiously wanted to be apart of it. But then she remembered and pointed to her throat, she seemed to do that a lot... "Oh it's alright. You don't have to speak if you don't want to. Sango's brother is mute too so she know sign language." Miroku said after getting Kagome's message.

Kagome looked at all of them, smiling like they had just found out money did grow on trees. She shrugged; if it didn't bother them then she didn't have a problem. It was a very long time since she had friends. Kagome signed an OK.

Inuyasha understood the thumbs up and said, "Well lets get going then! We are going to the movies then to eat."

Kagome grinned and her face almost cracked into a thousand pieces. It felt good. A movie and meal would be great. No talking involved in that and she wouldn't have to direct traffic with her own language.

Kagome went to tell her aunt and came back with her coat on. They all left for the film and Kagome looked at the mirror beside the door and saw her old self, but at a second glance she was gone.

Ok now that was kinda short but if you review I'll update sooner. Seriously knowone know how happy the reviews make me, I almost had a heart attack last time! Please tell me your opinions and make me die from exietment! TTFN!


	4. Dinner at the Shikon

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Even one makes me so exited. I'll keep on writing and hopefully it will be long enough.

The group laughed as they all walked towards the nearest fast food restaurant. 'I haven't had this much fun since my family was still alive.' was all Kagome thought. The movie, Ditched, had just finished and they were all starving. When they arrived at The Shikon they all sat down and discussed what they wanted to eat. "I'll have a number five." Kagome signed to Sango and Miroku. Sango nodded and wrote it down. Miroku and Sango were ordering for the group.

"I'll get a number seven." Inuyasha told Miroku.

After Miroku and Sango left Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed something. She had the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen. He hadn't seen their colour since when he last really looked at them was in the dark. They were windows to her soul. As he stared, mesmerized, he felt a twinge of pain. Hidden behind the curtains of her bangs was immense pain and loneliness. His heart wrenched just to look at them, if it hurt him this bad how much pain is she going through?

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha; he was goggling at her like she had an enormous talking zit on her face. She watched him furrow his eyebrows and he looked as though he was trying figure something out. Kagome got the sudden urge to put a paper bag over her head… To their relief, Sango and Miroku arrived with the food.

"Ok, everyone's food is here and you all owe 5.65." Sango said. They all looked around and then dug in their pockets. The change spilled over the table and they set down the food. When they finished eating they all got up, laughing at Miroku's face. Sango had made the unhealthy choice of sitting next to him. Poor Sango didn't eat all her food until 45 minutes later.

As they were walking home they came to the corner that led to Kagome's apartment. Kagome turned to the trio and smiled while waving. Inuyasha took a step closer and said, "I'll come over tomorrow ok?"

Kagome looked back at him and nodded, eyes locked on his orbs. She broke away and wrote down 'Nice meeting you' in her notebook and gave it to them. After making sure Miroku and Sango read it she turned around and walked away without another glance.

Inuyasha walked on with the group. "So, what do you guys think of Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and said, "We think she's great!"

Sango said, "I am glad that she knows sign language, now I have someone to share it with!"

"She's pretty fine too." Miroku stated blandly. That also got him and red slap mark on his cheek. Inuyasha looked up and said, "Well this is my turning point guys."

He waved goodbye and walked off. Inuyasha couldn't get Kagome's green eyes out of his mind. They were jungles of sorrow. 'I have got to find out more about her. If it's the last thing I do I will help her.' Inuyasha walked into his house in deep thought. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Have a good time on your date Yashy?"

Inuyasha was to deep in thought to care. "Yep it was great. Goin to my room now."

Inuyasha walked into his room and sat down. Ok so walking in on your murdered family isn't such a pleasant sight but why is she still grueling over it? Does she know more than she lets on? Why would someone kill her family anyway? She knows! That's it! Kagome knows why her family was killed and she is guilty that she was spared!

Ok now hopefully that is remotely normal length. Now keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters coming. Please I am open to any suggestions, flames, or anything! XD


	5. Walk in the park

Kagome walked in the door of her room and flopped on the bed. Tonight had been great. At first she had thought that Inuyasha and his friends had been rude, barging in like they did, all crazy. It actually turned out to be fun. The movie was semi entertaining; of course she would have liked to see a horror film. She thought about the dinner, Inuyasha's eyes. He stared at her for the longest time. Peering into her secrets. His eyes were that most bright gold she had ever laid her eyes on. They were so glowing and expressive. She had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings his eyes would unveil his lies. She would look forward to seeing those eyes and his handsome features once again tomorrow.

They only had two more weeks until school started, and then she would have to go to a completely new school with completely different people. But then again she already had some "friends", she could not trust them yet. As she lay fazing about tonight's happenings she slowly drifting off. Then as fast as she had been ready to sleep she awoke like the crack of a whip had just gone in her ear. She had just been flooded with images of her family, slaughtered. It wasn't unusual to see this; after all she saw them every night and day. Then she got a mental image of a pair of reassuring golden spectacles. Kagome truly fell into dreamland after thinking of the orbs. Meanwhile Inuyasha was asleep hoping to wake and talk, well ask Kagome about her silence.

The next morning Inuyasha got up and brushed his manly woman hair, along with his teeth. He went down the stairs and ate his breakfast. (an apple) After he was dressed he was ready. He went out the door and down towards Kagome's street. He knocked on her door to find that she was up and happy. Kagome looked at him and smiled and no teeth smile. "Wanna hang out?"

Kagome's eyes light up and she nodded. She ran into a room somewhere in her den and came back with a notepad that said, 'Can we go to your house?' Inuyasha said yes and they left. While walking, they turned into a park. Inuyasha looked up at the glorious canopy of the trees, "My parents used to take me here when I was little." Immediately after he had said that he regretted it. The last thing Kagome wanted to hear was probably her parents. "I am sorry." He said quickly.

Kagome looked at him and there was a flash of shadow in her eyes. She wrote down, 'Its alright' Inuyasha stared at her. He was dying to ask, "Kagomedoyouknowwhokilledyourfamily?"

Kagome was stunned. She slowed down the words and then blinked pretending not to understand. "Do you know who killed your family?"

Kagome stopped and looked at him straight in the eye and wrote without a glance at the paper. 'NO' Inuyasha was saw it and got lost in the jungles of her pupils. He knew that that was not the answer. Kagome might as well be telling him that she knew. They kept walking anyway.

Kagome's stomach was doing flips and turns. It was like Inuyasha knew her secrets…had he been watching her? She narrowed her eyes for a moment then thought otherwise. Its just a coincidence. She remembered a couple days after the event.

Flashback

Kagome was trudging home to her aunt's house in the same neighborhood that her house was in. She was still in shock of what she had seen. She was tired and hungry but she dare not eat of sleep. The pictures kept flashing in her mind like a movie that you have watched to much. She knew every detail down to the last drop of blood. Her parents faces, stunned in horror. Her little brother's once joyful expression was swept away and replaced by terror. She treaded into her new home and saw her aunt sitting on the table. Although she hardly knew her older sister, Kikyou she still mourned over her death. But Kagome could tell that her mother being deceased was not the problem at the moment.

Kagome looked at the object in Kaede's wrinkled hand. It was a piece of paper, a note. Kaede looked up as if she had just noticed Kagome and showed her the note. It read:** It's a good thing you didn't talk you little bitch. I'll be coming for you anyway**. With that read Kaede said, "Kagome, we must flee."

End Flashback

Since then Kagome had moved so many times she forgot what most of her rooms looked like. Every where they went they stalker followed. They couldn't escape him. Pretty soon they would have to move from here too.

They stopped at the end of the park. Inuyasha pointed. "There's my house."

Kagome looked and saw a giant mansion. How many people were in Inuyasha's family?

OK! Well I just wanted to know… I have two main ideas on where to go with the story. So I am going to hold a vote. Would you guys like it to be fluffy…or horrific? I would want to know. If nobody answers I'll just flip a coin. XD I know that the chapters keep on getting more and more crappy but I will try to make them better. Please Review! I shall update faster and happier!


	6. The rich Hanyou and memories

Ok I have decided how it is going to be and its gonna be good. (I hope so)

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome looked at the daunting house. Inuyasha must be rich. It was a mansion. With three stories and a side garage and it looked like each front room had a bay window. (I love those!) Inuyasha just looked at it like it was nothing and walked up the hilled curving steps to the giant oak door. Kagome followed him, stunned. As they walked in Kagome had to keep herself from fainting. How could he look at her when he knew she lived in such a dump compared to this? Inuyasha finally noticed her reaction and took her hand. He led her on since it looked like she wasn't going to move anywhere in a while. He led her to his room. It was magnificent. It was red with silver stripes, matching his personality. It would be rather messy if the maids didn't come in a clean it regularly. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

Kagome didn't take notice. She was still admiring his room. Inuyasha thought 'Oh great she's gone deaf too'. He repeated his question. Kagome looked at him and shrugged. She then got out her handy dandy notebook and wrote down, 'who else lives here with you?'

Inuyasha read, sighed, and said "My half sister, she is all human, and my half brother, he's all demon. My parents moved away because they had to go to business. My mom is a nurse and my dad is a brain surgeon, that's how they met. They were both working at the same hospital. Now they go to places that are war torn to help the poor."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. Wow no wonder he was rich. They both looked awkwardly around at nothing. "Do you want to play Nintendo?" The only person who was not mute said.

Kagome nodded and they both got up. Inuyasha led the way to the game room.

Kagome came home late that night. She and Inuyasha had played two hours of Nintendo. Then they decided to play a couple games of pool and thought they needed fuel so they went to the nearest 7-Eleven and got slurpees and tons of candy. While they were high on that they went outside and ran around playing a classical game of tag. It was a tie to who won. Kagome was as quiet as a mouse and could sneak up anywhere but Inuyasha had lightning speed. Inuyasha had walked Kagome home once again.

Kagome went straight to sleep as soon as she hit the bed. Only faint images of her family entered her mind.

Inuyasha walked into his room and sat down on his bed. It was a little past midnight and he was way to excited to sleep. Kagome told him that they would go skating tomorrow. Although he absolutely detested cold, he liked skating. Kagome seemed to be less depressed today. Maybe it was him. He enjoyed the thought of that. Inuyasha couldn't wait until he could see Kagome's face once again. She was so beautiful. The way that her raven locks swirled behind her as she walked. She had a perfect complexion, not pale but not tan either. There were no blemishes. Kagome had those pink kissable lips and her eyes…her eyes. Her eyes were what attracted him to her the most. They were the most perfect shade of green. To state the obvious Kagome was perfect. But Inuyasha still couldn't help seeing the lingering shadow behind those expressive orbs. It was like she was hiding something. Something that she wanted no one to know…What was the most confusing question to him was, why did he react to her this way? Usually he was aggressive and mean. Usually he didn't show kindness to anyone but his friends. Why did he show Kagome his weakness? She probably thought he was a total emotional softy.

With that he threw his pillow at the wall and lied down to stew some more.

Kagome shot straight up in her bed. She had just experienced the whole scene of herself finding her family in her kitchen. She got up and walked over to her dresser, opened the drawer and pulled out a shoebox. Inside it were all the notes from the treacherous bastard who had taken her life as well as her family's away. She picked up one of them it read, **You know I can't let you get away for what you've done. No matter where you go I will find you. You can't escape. **Kagome felt a wave of anger and guilt. She hadn't shown her aunt all of these notes, most of them she kept hidden. What had she done? Why was this person stalking her? Whatever it was she wished she hadn't done it.

She went to her old yearbook and flipped through the pictures until she stopped at her class. There she saw her best friend, Kikyou Kiroshoma. They were inseparable, where ever one was the other was not far behind. They had known each other since grade two and only became best friends in grade seven. Kagome looked at the next picture. Kouga Kooyaya, he had asked her out so many times. She had refused because he didn't know anything about her and she felt that it wouldn't be right. She looked to the next picture, Hojo Kun; he also had asked her out on dates many times. Kagome couldn't help it but every time a date came around she would be extremely busy. Hojo was a nice guy, too nice at some times. It kinda freaked her out. She shut the yearbook, full of memories, and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep did not come.

Little did she know that someone across her window was watching her. He was waiting for the right moment of his arrival.

ALLRIGHT…I really hope you guys liked that because I know that I wasn't very creative in the other chapters…AHEMchapterfourAHEM. Bur I am trying to keep it good and ya I now have a story line…kind of. Anyway REVIEW it really does keep me sane.


	7. The rising action to the climax

I really must thank you guys for all the reviews! I feel so uplifted just to know that people are reading my story! YAY Thank You!

Mouko-Star: I made Kagome's eyes green because I thought green eyes would look really cool with black hair. In other fan fics Kagome's eyes are either blue or brown (which they are supposed to be) I'll try and post more XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, or Miroku. :(

Kagome awoke; well she was already awake, and decided to get up. She went into the living room to watch TV. School was coming in two days and she found herself excited. This time she would have normal friends, three of them. Who knows how many new people she could meet there? But then again with the good there must be the bad and Kagome feared the worst. Normally people didn't take to much notice of her since she was a bit quiet. But now she would be more outward because of her sociality with other people. She was prey to unwanted predators. She watched some morning cartoons, not really paying attention because she was thinking about yesterday. She and Inuyasha went skateboarding. Although she would have liked to go rollerblading, she wanted to try something new.

Flashback

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to the empty parking lot. Inuyasha had told Kagome that it was the best place to practice. Inuyasha handed her the deck, Kagome took it and held it like a mother would hold a baby. Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Ok, now put it down and get on." Kagome looked up at him with a look of terror, "Don't worry I won't let you fall."

Kagome put the skateboard down and got on with one foot, then gingerly the next. She stood. Inuyasha stared and said, "Now, push yourself off with the foot you feel more comfortable with." Kagome took the foot that she had just put on and slowly pushed off. She was going at the speed of a snail and she was happy. She looked back at Inuyasha with a grin of a mad man. But, as she looked around she lost control and she starting going faster, to fast for her liking. She waved her arms about trying to figure out how to get off this hell ride, when she lost her balance. She was falling, to her death, when a pair of strong hands stabled her. She whipped her head around and saw Inuyasha, gently holding on to her waist. He had a playful smirk on his face. "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

Kagome stared at him. His face was so handsome. His ears twitched on top of his head. Kagome reached up once again and began to pet his dog ears. As much as Inuyasha enjoyed it, he couldn't let a girl ruin his reputation as a tough, no bullshit kind of guy. In a wide open area and in daylight no less, what if someone was watching? He tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "That was great now try again and be sure to keep your balance." Before turning his attention back to Kagome, Inuyasha looked over behind his back just to make sure no person was observing them.

And indeed somebody was.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed and walked out to their balcony. She looked at the scene below her, since there was no view but buildings ahead. She was about six stories up and if she jumped it would surely be fatal. This time she felt like staying on earth, there was something to live for. Inuyasha, how the name sounded in her head, how would it sound if she said it aloud? She mouthed his name and tried for the first time in two years, to speak. The memory of speaking, making sound with her vocal cords came to her. She gathered up the force she needed and pushed it out in a cough like way. She tried once again; it was like she had no voice. She breathed long disapointed sigh. At least she had made an effort. Maybe she wasn't ready. Her psychiatrist said that when she felt the need to speak again, she would. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't a big enough need for her.

She looked down at the people leading their full lives. Sure they had "problems" but those were fixable and not scarring. Yes, the odd person did have say, an abuse parent or a lost…loved…one. Kagome couldn't take it and went back into the safety of her home. Sango and Miroku would be coming over soon. They were then going to go to Inuyasha's and rent some scary movies. Kagome loved scary movies. They were filled with even more absurd and mind blowing occurrences in life. It made Kagome feel lucky to be alive. But the realistic ones she hated. Kagome would think of her parent's faces just like the ones on the screen, just before they perished. There was a knock on the door. Kagome made sure her note to her aunt was out in the open and got her coat and left.

OH NO! I just realized that Kikyou has two parts, Kagome's mom and best friend. Ok, Kagome's best friend's mother named her child after Kagome's mom because they were best friends. Now Kagome and Kikyou were best friends just like their parents. If you can understand that…Oo I hope that was long, kinda, not really. It was longer than my other chapters… Anyway, next chapter the gang is going to school and Kagome will meet her stalker!  
I put some mild fluff in just to make the feather lovers satisfied and I hope they are! Please review! I cherish every one of them!


	8. School and stalkers

Ok, I want to thank all of you people who reviewed. Every one of them makes me jump off walls. Even ones that just say "ok" . Here is the next chapter to Scream!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha I do not own.

Kagome was walking toward hell with Inuyasha by her side. The two days were like two seconds. She was reaching to grasp the days but it was like trying to hold water. They slipped away and she had to face the hellhole today. There was no escaping it now. They came to a four way stop and Inuyasha stopped reassuring Kagome about school. There was Sango coming from one block and Miroku, the other. They joined at the block that headed to their school. "Hi guys, how are you today?" Sango said.

"Alright but I don't think Kagome is doing all that great."

They all looked at Kagome and saw that she was pale as her bed sheets. "Don't worry Kagome, it will all be Ok. School is the place where you make friends, even boyfriends…", and with that Sango winked at the end of her sentence.

Kagome nodded as she saw he school for the first time. It was gigantic, a hideous monster that was just waiting to swallow her up, never to return again. They walked up the steps to the entrance of it's mouth. Kagome entered.

It didn't look that bad. Sure there was students swarming everywhere and it was extremely noisy, she found it to be not what she thought at all. But she still kept her guard up, who knows what class was going to be like. They went to the gym where the principal and teachers told them the rules and how they should be responsible…blah blah blah. Then they got handed their time tables. The gang compared them and found that Kagome had math with Inuyasha, and L.A. with Sango. She also had art with Miroku. The two other classes she had know one. They headed off to their first class, Language Arts, Kagome liked the idea of having only two core subjects each semester.

Sango led the way since she was holding the map. They walked in and sat down. Kagome watched as the students piled in. She found that she recognized some of the faces. First there was Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku. Then walked in the rest of the student she didn't know. Thankfully Kouga didn't notice Kagome as she hid behind her backpack. The teacher walked in and introduced herself as Hari. She had long pink hair with green eyes. She wore mostly white and she had an enchanting aura around her. "Today, since it isn't really a full class we are going to spend some time getting to know each other, I will go up and down the go and you will introduce and tell about yourselves, if you don't wish to release any information about yourself then that is fine."

Starting at the front of the row the student said only their first name, "Botan",

"Musou",

"Karan",

"Shuuran",

"Shunran",

"Touran," …

Kagome watched as she said their names, out loud. When it came to her, she panicked. Sango said behind her, "She can't speak."

Hari gave her a questioning look, "Of course she can, she has a mouth."

Sango replied, "NO, she is mute." Hari looked once again at the nodding Kagome and nodded. They continued down the row, "Sango,"

"Momiji",

"Suikotsu", … Kagome took a deep breath, she was safe, until the next class. By the time every body was done the class bell rang. Sango and Kagome got up. Kagome got tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and she sighed. 'Guess I can't put this off forever,' There Kouga stood smiling. He said in his usual sleazy voice, "Hey Kagome, haven't seen you in a while. You are gonna go out with me this weekend alright?" Kagome just stared. The nerve of him! She hadn't seen him in years, he hardly knew her anymore and he still asks, no not asks, TELLS her to go out with him! She got out her notepad and wrote harshly, **"NO. I don't even know you, I am not in shape to go out with someone and for future reference, you might get more dates if you ASK the girls to go out with them!" **

Sango had read the note behind her and smirked. She didn't know Kagome had such fury in her. They flounced off and went their separate ways. Kagome had gym next. They didn't have their strip yet so she didn't need to change. She walked in and stood in the corner of the large box. It seemed smaller when it had people in it… A boy walked in and looked around, she dreadfully recognized him as Hojo. As soon as he saw Kagome he made a beeline for her. She had no escape! She decided to just face the other way. "Hi Kagome!" Hojo said a bit too giddy. Kagome waved at him not making eyes contact. "How are you? I heard that you couldn't speak so I learn sign language when I heard you were going to this school! Now we can understand each other and have a communicating relationship!" Kagome widened her eyes. This guy was scary. She turned around and saw that he had become quite cute. She signed since he said he learned the language, "I'm sorry Hojo I don't want to have a relationship with anyone right now."

Hojo looked very disapointed and said, "Oh, well I am going to go see my friends over there." Indeed the gym had started to become a social area as they waited for the teacher. She looked at the door and saw her arch enemy, Naraku. She trembled at the thought of him; he used to bully her all the time. He was the reason she was insecure. Right after him came, what looked like the teacher. He came to the opposite corner of the gym and blew his shrieking whistle, "I am your teacher, Menoumaru, this is how your class will be…and these are the units we will be doing,…" Kagome listened. After the bell rang she quickly walked out to go to her other classes.

When math came at the end of the day she was worn out and tense. She was walking and saw Inuyasha, she looked at him and he face brightened. She signed to him, "I am glad," It took him a couple minutes to understand. In return for skating lessons she was teaching him sign language. He looked puzzled after she had signed it and said, "Why? I thought you would be having fun about now,"

She took out her notepad and wrote, "I saw a lot of people I wish I didn't have to see. I am just happy to be with a friend." He read and nodded. She looked like she needed a hug. He wasn't about to ruin his rep and instead patted her on the shoulder. "Come on we better go in." They walked into the classroom and this time, did not have to wait for students since they were already in there. The teacher, Midoriko, walked in and introduced herself. She gave the class little coloring sheets and they worked on it. Kagome moved her desk so she was with Inuyasha. Midoriko walked to their desks and said to Kagome, "Do not worry about talking in this class it will mostly be quiet. Yes, I read your file and I will try to spare you, speaking as much as I can." Kagome smiled and sighed. This was now her favorite class. She and Inuyasha discussed how their day went and planned to hang out after school with Sango and Miroku. After the bell rang Kagome was somewhat calmed about school. Naraku had not seen her yet, she had successfully turned down Kouga, Hojo and some other dimwits. The gang met up and walked to the Inuyasha's house and had sleepover fun. Maybe this year wasn't going to be that bad after all.

ha ha HA HA oh jeese I am proud. I have triumphed in a long chapter! YAY! Please review! I want suggestions, comments, flames, anything! I hope you liked it!


	9. The Clifhanger!

HIO it's me! (As if it would be anyone else) Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Kagome woke up that morning with pleasure. It was the first day of winter. She had been going to school for two months now. She got on her uniform that was a bit to short for her but she wore shorts underneath just in case. She looked at herself in the mirror, for the first time in a while she cared about her looks. Inuyasha had complimented her the other day. She had glowed with pride. In the mirror she saw herself. She tried to smile but it came out in a kind of a smirk. School had taken her mind off her non-family but whenever she was alone the tears would come. Also, all those boys asking her out, what did they think she was? An object? How people did not know her. No one knew her. The only person who was even close to knowing her was Inuyasha. In the past two months she had learned how to skateboard, thanks to Inuyasha. She told him she would repay him somehow. Now she had the perfect idea. Her own hobby was rollerblading. Inuyasha didn't know how to rollerblade. But she would have to wait till next year to teach him.

Kagome looked at the clock; she was going to be late. 'Man, I got to save these ponderings for nighttime…' She thought. She ran down the hall and got a granola bar while running out the door. She sped to the block where they usually meet. Sango and Miroku were already there. 'Early birds…' Inuyasha was also running to the block. It was a race. He beat her. She waved to them and they all said "Hi"

They began walking and discussing their plans for after school. Kagome watched all the students flocking towards the building. She saw a familiar person. She was new. Inuyasha also saw her. She looked just like Kagome. He turned to compare but Kagome was gone. He glanced ahead and there was Kagome, running. Kagome caught up to the person. She tapped her on the shoulder. Kikyou turned and blinked as she saw her long lost childhood friend. They both hugged each other. "Where have you been Kagome? It has been a long long time since I have seen you" Kagome was just grinning from ear to ear as she got out her notepad to explain to Kikyou. Inuyasha hadn't ever seen Kagome this happy except that one time when he slipped and fell in a large puddle, pulling Kagome along with him. Kikyou read the note and her smile faded. "I heard about that, when I tried to contact you the number was disconnected and you had already moved away." Then Kikyou saw Inuyasha. He was stunningly cute. Except for the childish puppy ears, but she could hide those…

Inuyasha saw Kikyou, she was majestically beautiful. She was almost as eye-catching as Kagome. Kikyou was too pale and her eyes were brown and icy. Her lips were thin and emotionless. Yet, there was something about her that Inuyasha was attracted to. The bell rang and they went to their classes. Kagome had L.A. she got into the classroom, she and Sango sat down according to their seating plan. Unfortunately she had to sit next to Hojo. She looked down at her assignment as Hari came around to collect them. She saw Hojo's; he had a particular style of writing that was familiar to her. He had a space on his e's , that wasn't a very common thing from what she had seen.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was also in L.A. with Miroku and Kouga. "I haven't seen her so happy Miroku…" He was saying when Kouga interrupted, "If your talking about Kagome, keep you hands off her, she's mine."

"Why do you care if I hang around her or not?" Inuyasha snapped back, he wasn't going to let some wolf tell him what to do.

"All I am saying is lay off, I've got enough flies who think that Kagome is theirs without you in the basket. Especially Hojo, jeese he is annoying…" Kouga replied smoothly.

Their teacher Ruri walked into the room and began the lesson. They had no choice but to shut up. At lunch Inuyasha went to meet Kagome at her locker while Sango and Miroku bought their lunch. He got to her locker and she wasn't there. Where was she? She normally wasn't late. He knew her locker combo and he decided to see if she had been there already of not. He opened it and a piece of folded paper floated out of it. He picked it up. It was a note, ha he ha Kagome got a love note. Wait that's not good Kagome was his! Mmmm his…

His curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. It was not a love note. It was horrific. Had she been getting these before this one?

**Kagome, Now I can watch you at school too. You seem to be neglecting me lately…it's best not to do that…oh well, I guess you friends will suffer. Oh, and don't you dare look at any other guys besides me. **

Inuyasha was devastated. Kagome must know this guy, he was psycho. The first person he was going to ask was Kouga. He set off towards his sitting area. Where was Kagome?

Kagome had gym, she was planning on meeting Inuyasha like they always did by her locker. She saw Naraku walk in, she wanted to jump into a hole in the wall then. No such thing happened. Today they were doing gymnastics. She had fun jumping around on the balance beam with Serina and Suzuna. At the end of class she got changed and walked out. She was walking towards her destination when she got shoved into an empty classroom. She looked up at her aggressor. Naraku, he was shutting the sliding doors and he turned around. "I would like to have a little chat with you Kagome." He stated venomously. She looked up at him fearfully. What was he going to do to her? She backed up into a corner. He advanced on to her. "You know, it is a real shame that 'somebody' murdered your parents, oh and your beloved Souta."(That was for you Jesse) He said with somebody in little bunny ears.

Kagome looked around for an exit. The last thing she wanted to hear was talk of her family, especially with her worst enemy. "You want to know who it was? After all, I assisted in the incident. It was all a plan to get you back. Because of what you did. You want to know? Well, first you have to know all the facts…"

At that moment Kagome was filled with horror as she heard what he was saying to her. The reason why her family was dead, the person who did it she knew. She had the knowledge and information. At lunchtime she ran home, never to return to the sunlight again.

Ok guys I hope you liked it! In the next chapter everything will be answered. So give me reviews! I want to know what you think! They keep my alive, yes I don't need food or sleep…So give me the energy of the reviews! (yes, I am a bit hyper, its because of the reviews…)


	10. Answers for everyone!

Hey guys! WOW I am very very ecstatic about the reviews! I have so many! Here is the next chapter I hope you like it! Just to let you know this is not the end, only the beginning.

Inuyasha was walking swiftly down the hall. Kouga practically stalked Kagome he liked her so much. Plus he knew her since before her kin had been murdered. That's why Inuyasha's destination was Kouga's table. As soon as the picnic table was in sight Inuyasha started running.

Kouga looked up from talking to Ayame to see Inuyasha. He was surprised to see that Inuyasha was worried. He thrust a piece of paper to him. Kouga took it and read it in his mind. He looked up, "Uhhh, what does this have to do with me? Wait a minute! WHO dares write to Kagome without my knowing?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Who is this from?"

Kouga stared. How should he know? The only people he knew who would try to get Kagome were Hojo and Naraku. He had spoken do all the other brutes saying something like, "I'll kill you if you come in contact with her." He decided to tell Inuyasha that he had nothing to do with the stupid note. "Inuyasha, do you really think I would stoop that low as to write love notes to Kagome? I would rather woo her in person."

"So you don't know who wrote this?"

"Ask Hojo or Naraku. They seem to think they can get Kagome by themselves."

With that Inuyasha left to go find Hojo, since he didn't know who Naraku was. If worse came to worst he would ask around and find him. He had gone through the school twice until he found Hojo sitting at the base of a tree, doing his homework. Inuyasha came up behind him to look at his work. He stared at the writing, analyzing the letters. He began comparing then note to the writing. They were identical. The way he did his E's, with a little gap at the top were the same as the note. (I saw this on a mystery show…) "Hey, Hojo, do you know where Kagome is?"

Hojo looked up from his studies. "Oh sorry Inuyasha but I don't. I think she went home because of something between her and Naraku."

This was getting nowhere, fast. Inuyasha exploded at his feigned innocence, "You wrote this note didn't you! How can you follow someone around? It's called privacy and if I hear of you harassing Kagome EVER again I'll make you wish you'd never been born! She's really upset about this you know! Get a fucking life and leave Kagome alone!"

Hojo looked stunned but he calmly said in his happy little voice, "The only person that I know who would stalk her is Naraku. He has picked on her since kindergarten. I would talk to him before I go accusing people for the wrong reasons."

"In that case tell me where he is!"

"At the cafeteria at the far corner." Hojo repeated, like a monotone robot.

Inuyasha didn't waste any time. He ran to the cafeteria. He saw the table and walked towards the provoking people. There he saw Kagura and Kanna, both sitting on opposite sides of a guy wearing all black and had the most menacing eyes, his long black wavy hair topped it all off. It all its drag queen-ness he looked very masculine. Inuyasha was walking in their direction now. Naraku turned towards Kagura and started swapping spit with her. It was the grossest thing he had ever seen. It was like they were trying to eat each other's faces, both failing. As he was 'kissing' her his hands were roaming all over her body and hers also seemed to be occupied down under the table. He walked up to the table and said while trying to hold in his rage and disgust, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Naraku broke from his vomit producing kiss. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me! What did you tell Kagome!"

Naraku didn't blink or show any emotion. "I simply told her who killed her family and why. It was because of her. Why? You wanna know to?"

Inuyasha was taken aback and said, "OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO KNOW YOU SICK, TWISTED, ASSHOLE!" He ran out with one glance back, Naraku was busy again not with Kagura but Kanna. How they didn't care about being violated he did not know.

He started walking towards Kagome's house. When he got there her aunt answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Kagome. She isn't at school because she didn't feel well."

"Well, in that case, she might be in her favorite spot. I am not supposed to know about it but I saw her there one day. She goes there whenever she needs to do some deep thinking."

Inuyasha said his goodbyes and followed Kaede's directions. He was planning on helping Kagome first. Then he would deal with bastard one and two. When he got to the cliff he saw Kagome taking a step forward, towards the open air. What was she doing? Oh no! She was going to jump! He leaped to her back, and grabbed her by the waist. As soon as she was safely on the ground she looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What do you think you are doing? Whatever Naraku told you its wrong! It isn't your fault! I want you to stay alive!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I KILLED THEM! I KILLED MY FAMILY, IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF…OF…ME!" Kagome screamed through her falling tears.

Inuyasha jumped back from her outburst but didn't register what had just taken place. "What do you mean! There's no way you could have prevented it!"

"I refused to go out with him! I made Hojo angry and he took it out on my family! I should have paid the consequence! It should have been me! I deserve to die! You deserve to live!"

"No I don't! They would be alive right now if I only paid more attention to him! He was always thought of as a softy but a person can only take too much! I did that to him. I shouldn't be allowed the privilege to stay in this world. I belong in hell…"

This was ripping Inuyasha's heart out. He felt so much for this girl. In the past months he had gotten to know her very well. He had come to… "That is not true! Hojo is psycho! So is Naraku for making you believe this! There is nothing you could have done!"

"I need to be punished! I have been the cause of three people's deaths! All the pain is because of me! I did it!" She started in the direction of the cliff. Inuyasha blocked her way. He took a step closer to her vulnerable state. "I want you to live Kagome! Why can't you understand that? I need you to live…" He added on a softer note, "I love you." He engulfed her in a warm embrace as she let out all her tears on his shoulder. After she was finished sobbing she then hugged him back, and whispered, "I love you too…Inuyasha"

She had said it. Out loud. His name felt so wonderful on her tongue. Inuyasha came on to his epiphany. "You spoke! I am so proud of you! Now we can have more convenient conversations." He decided to direct the conversation away from the tragedy. What was most horrific was that they had no proof of Hojo doing such a thing, besides the threats and they would be sure to get him on those. Inuyasha looked up, and released his grip on Kagome but still holding her waist. "I can see why you love this place. You can see the whole north side of the city."

Kagome nodded, "I used to come here, before they died." Inuyasha looked at her. She was truly a beauty.

Her tears were now silently falling. They could see their breath billowing in the wind. She only now noticed the numbing cold. She oddly felt warm inside. Her heart was warmed, someone loved her and she loved them back. She had forgotten what love felt like. All she had felt for the past two years was loss and heartbreak. Finally she was able to let it go. She was free. Free to be just Kagome.

What happened was in the past. There was nothing she could do to change what happened. She took a deep sigh and watched as the first snowflake of winter as it landed on her nose. Yes, there were many more happy days ahead.

Omg that was so hard to write! I had to have a box of chocolates with me. Anyway I hope you guys liked the outcome. I was planning on making Kagome be the killer because she went psycho but I couldn't do that to you guys. Just to let you know this is not the end. There is plenty more to come. I just need to think of what to write… Please review I wish to know your thoughts…


	11. Date with Kikyou

allykag - Kikyou is Kagome's mom and her best friend, as explained in Chapter 7…

ShippoCagilli - I was hoping that people didn't notice that…but I will have a reason. Kagome only moved around the city, not from city to city. It took her a while to get there but she made it.

Does that clear everything up? I hope so… Thank you very very much for all the reviews! I don't think the last chapter was satisfactory so I will try to make this one good. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku stared, dumbfounded. Kagome and Inuyasha told them all about yesterday, except for the part on the cliff. The most surprising thing of all was after an even more traumatizing experience Kagome did not shut herself in her room, but started speaking. It was very strange indeed. Miroku took this silence as an opportunity as his hand wandered to Sango. He groped. She slapped. He ran away. This was the morning as normal as it was going to get. Kagome had LA first, as usual. It was going to be easier now that she spoke out loud. She wouldn't have to take much time in answering questions. Inuyasha and Miroku also had LA, to bad they were in different classes.

Kagome took her seat next to Sango. She would have to catch up on her homework since she missed it yesterday. She went to the teacher, Hari, and asked for the homework. Just as she sat back down Kikyou walked in. This must be her class now. She sat down next to some of her own friends. Kagome was heart broken. Oh well she was probably assigned that seat.

After class she tapped Kikyou on the shoulder and said hi. Kikyou looked up at her and said, "Oh, so you are not mute anymore? Why not?"

"I worked things out."

"Ok, well I will se you around."

Kagome waved goodbye and went to her art class. She took a random seat since they were aloud to choose in this class. Miroku came in and sat next to her. She was glad he liked Sango instead of her. 'I don't know if I could stand all the groping, and yet another admirer.'

Inuyasha now had drama. Kikyou walked into the classroom. As always she looked beautiful and delicate. She saw him and made a beeline in his path. "Hey, Inuyasha, how are you?"

"Um, I am good, I guess."

Kikyou leaned against the wall with him, "You guess? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, this past couple days have been hectic."

"Aww, that must be tough, do you want to come relax with me at the movies tonight?"

Inuyasha looked at her. Was she serious? Of course he would like to go on a date with her but would Kagome be ok with that? Why wouldn't she? It's not like they were dating or anything, still it wouldn't hurt to see if it was ok with her. "You know what? Let me get back to you on that, I am not sure yet."

"Why not? Is it because of Kagome?"

"Maybe, here's my number, you can call me later." He ripped a piece of paper out from his backpack and wrote his number on it and gave it to her. She took it and walked away thinking, 'Oh ya he's mine, I got his digits!'

At lunch they ate their meals inside rather than in the open field under a tree. It was still snowing. "What are we going to do after school today?", Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha remembered his conversation with Kikyou, "Kagome, would you mind if I went to a movie with Kikyou tonight?"

"No, not at all."

This was why Inuyasha cared and loved Kagome so much. She was so considerate and not selfish. They continued eating their lunch while discussing the meaning of life.

Inuyasha was watching TV when Kikyou called. Inuyasha picked Kikyou up at the shrine she lived at. She wore hip hugger jeans and a red spaghetti strap top. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail with pieces hanging out. She looked ravishing.

Inuyasha wore plain baggy jeans and a blue T-shirt. When they got inside the movie theatre they grabbed some seats and watched the chick flick. Kikyou was extremely into the movie and Inuyasha was about to fall asleep. 'I wonder what Kagome is doing now.' Was she thinking about him? What if she was with a guy herself? Inuyasha was getting unnerved about the thought. What if she was all alone tonight? He could picture her sitting alone in her room. Inuyasha suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Her eyes came into his mind. They looked so happy now, with him. He saw her lonely, depressed eyes. Kikyou's laugh rang into his mind. One of the characters had just fallen flat on their face. He sighed and waited for the end.

Inuyasha arrived at home and picked up the phone. He called Kagome's house. She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi Kagome how are you?"

"I'm good, how was the movie?"

"It was horrible."

"Awww that's to bad. Why are you calling so late? It's 9:46…" Inuyasha realized that it was late and his face turned red. He was thankful she couldn't see him.

"I was just wonderin what you were…up to…"

"Oh nothing, I just watched Lord of the Rings with my aunt, she loves that movie."

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye!"

They both hung up. Inuyasha sighed and was relieved. Kagome was not sad and lonely. What was he thinking? He went to bed and waited for tomorrow.

Kagome put the phone down and went back to her room. She was not, in fact, watching any movies tonight. She was in her room, planning revenge.

Ok, just to let you know in the last chapter when they said they loved each other it was just meant they care for each other lovingly. Not as in kissy kissy love. You will have to wait for the love triangles…Sorry if I may take a long time to update its just that I am thinking up plot lines. I am kind of confused as to what to do so until then I will continue with love building. Please review I really appreciate it!


	12. Cutting edge

HI! I am back and all I have to say to you guys is this, I hate Kikyou as much as you do and there is no way that there will be an Inuyasha/Kikyou relationship but I also think that some relationship conflict should be in the story and to bring Kikyou down it should be on fair grounds…actually a tornado coming from no where could carry her away……well, with that cleared up enjoy the chapter!

Kagome woke up that morning feeling like crap. This was not her day. 'Maybe, I could stay home today…' but then she had that math exam in the morning. She would have to go. She got out of bed and readied herself. Last night, she was a bit deranged. She was making incredible heinous plans to kill people and humiliate them, mainly Hojo and Naraku. After she was ready and had eaten she walked out the door to meet with her friends, it was becoming robotic, the way she did things. Woke up, get ready, walk to friends, go to school, come home, do nothing, and such. She took her test, ate her lunch that had been the same ever since she came to this school, and as the last bell rang she headed to her locker.

Inuyasha was waiting for her. She walked up and he moved out of her way as she dialed the lock. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. Are you busy?" Kagome shut her locker and turned to him. She thought about it for a moment. Where was Kikyou? Why didn't her want to go with her? Kagome tried talking to her before and Kikyou seemed to have changed a lot. They both knew that they would never be friends again. The Kagome that Kikyou knew was dead; this new one was extremely unlike the happy-go-lucky best friend she had come to believe as her sister. Kagome came back to the world and shook her head, "I have too much homework, sorry"

Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear her if he was human. He blinked and nodded, "Well in that case let me walk you home." She shook her head and turned around saying, "No, it's ok I am fine by myself."

With that she walked off, disappearing into the crowd of students. Inuyasha waited there, feeling ditched. As Kagome was walking in the lightly falling snow she thought about her actions. Why did she say no to him? She had absolutely nothing to do after school. In LA she only had to finish a book report and she had done that at lunch. She began walking faster and thought of Inuyasha's face how downfallen and hurt he looked when she said no. He had such passionate eyes. She could see the concern in them and it stung at her heart, just like everything else. She got home and went to the bathroom. Kaede was out with her friends and wouldn't be back till supper time. How come people put up with her? She wasn't funny, she wasn't interesting. She had no good qualities. Kagome stood in front of the mirror. Her face was twisted into an ugly knot. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was worthless, no body wanted her.

She looked at the mangled razor in the bath tub, it was broken. She had been angry one night and smashed it. She picked up one of the tiny blades. It looked to elegant and shiny, it was too beautiful. Maybe it would make her beautiful if she used it. Slowly, she lowered it to her wrist. With a swift slice there was blood, pretty blood. She hacked at her arms until there was blood smeared everywhere. She painted her face with it, rubbed it all over her hair and lips. Her eyelids had blood on them, she was tearing red liquid. Running the water, Kagome took a bath. Her tub was tinted a crimson scarlet. When she noticed it was ten to six she woke up from her trance. She looked around the room, the whole thing was red. If her aunt saw this Kagome would be found in a mental hospital, or worse, a psychiatrist. She got bandages and wrapped her arms. She bleached the bathroom and threw out her clothes. She looked like new when she was done. Kaede didn't get home till seven to Kagome's relief. They ate a quiet dinner, and after Kagome went to sleep. The day had worn her out. Maybe tomorrow would be better…

The next day when Inuyasha saw Kagome he didn't really see her. Her face blended in with the snow. Her skin was even more pale than usual. She smelt like copper and perfume. Something was definitely up.

Ok how do you like that? I know it was really short but I will write another one very soon. Please review I love all of them


	13. The frog leaps when the wolf cries

Thank you for all the reviews! They bring the most joy to me. Since the last chapter was wow mega short I will write a long one XD

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but sadly, I do not.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she walked up to him. As he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, she grinned and said loudly, "Hi guys! What's up!"

They were taken aback but nonetheless all said something like "Fine." The group continued walking and Kagome was a chatter box, talking about the news, weather, latest gossip, and anything that would come to her head. Now Inuyasha was afraid, yesterday Kagome looked depressed and was quiet. Today there was a new Kagome so full of cheer it was almost fake looking.

A week later she was still joyous and her stench was irritating his nose. It was like pennies mixed with cheap perfume. What had Kagome done that night? Whatever it was Inuyasha had to find out soon. Sango and Miroku were completely oblivious to Kagome new mood; they just rolled along with it and didn't take any notice. Instead of talking about it Inuyasha went with the flow and did their daily tasks and by the end Inuyasha found himself waiting at Kagome's locker.

She was coming from her gym class. He craned his neck to see over the swarm of people. He saw her bobbing raven hair and watched as she came closer to him. "Hi Inuyasha! Do you want to come over?"

"Uhhh…sure," Kagome had never invited him over to her house to hang out, the only time he had been there was the first time they met and when he was picking her up.

"Alright, let me get my stuff and we will go!"

Sango had soccer after school and Miroku would be watching her and the rest of the girls. It would be only Inuyasha and Kagome. When they arrived at Kagome's apartment they set down their stuff and decided to watch a movie. Kagome got popcorn and some chips while Inuyasha made the drinks. Just when they were almost done making snacks Inuyasha accidentally dumped the tray and the food went everywhere. As Kagome turned around from getting a cloth Inuyasha wiped some of the chip dip on her cheek. She looked mad and smirked then put some popcorn down his shirt. Inuyasha did a dance, trying to keep the popcorn from crawling on his skin. They were both laughing as they "cleaned" up the mess. They sat on the floor and ate from there. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, she looked so cute and beautiful. She looked so kissable...then she noticed him staring at her and she smiled.

He looked sexy, his golden eyes entranced her. She saw his ear twitched above his head. Just then yelling came from next door and they snapped out of it. When they finally sat down to watch the movie it was an hour later and the food was gone.

In the middle Inuyasha got up to go to the bathroom. As soon as he stepped into the room he had to sneeze. The whole place smelled like… 'No it couldn't be…' This was giving him the creeps. He did his business and as he was washing his hands he noticed something behind the toilet. It was shiny, and it caught his eye like a fish on a hook. He picked it up with his nails. As he observed it he found blood, red, crusted, recent, blood. Realization came upon him. How could Kagome do this to herself? Well, maybe it wasn't her who was cutting, 'but you know I don't think her aunt would...' It had to be Kagome, that was why she smelled like copper and she had tried to cover it up with perfume. That was why she was insanely happy and talkative…how could he not notice? How could he be so stupid? How could he confront her? There was no real proof. He would have to see the cuts himself, as much as it hurt just to think about it. What was he going to do? He couldn't just walk out of the bathroom and start interrogating Kagome. Maybe he could just show her the blade and ask about it. There was bound to be a reasonable explanation like she was shaving and was angry while doing it… She could have had a cut and wiped the blood on the razor… There was a knock on the door and Kagome said, "Inuyasha? Are you ok in there?"

Inuyasha scrambled around and threw the blade back where he had found it. "I'm fine! Just… Umm, organizing your towels…" Crap he was the worst liar ever. No normal person would organize _towels_… Kagome was silent. Oh no, she had run out of the house to get as far away from the towel organizer as possible.

"Ok… as long as it makes you happy…The movie is going to be over soon…"

"Don't worry I am almost done!"

Inuyasha came out and Kagome was sitting on the couch. "Are those towels all in their rightful spots?" She said while trying to hide her laughter.

He was never gonna hear the end of this. The movie ended and Inuyasha thought of a solution, "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Kagome shook her head and said, "Nooo I'm too lazy…" She moved herself into an apathetic mode.

"Come on it will be refreshing and fun." Inuyasha got up and took hold of Kagome's forearm. She winced and struggled. Ouch Inuyasha that hurts you're squeezing too hard. Inuyasha realized he was touching her wrist, where her cuts probably were. She got up and they got their coats. On their way they discussed the movie and how the characters had strange habits and said humorous things. When they got to their destination, the river, they stood at the edge. The moon was bright that night. It was bright enough to cast shadows. As Inuyasha and Kagome stood there in silence listening to the rush of the water he turned to Kagome, "You know, I care about you a lot. You know you can tell me anything."

Kagome turned to look at him and her disguise shattered. "No. There is nothing wrong. Everything is fine. I am happy, you are happy. We are happy people. "

Inuyasha wasn't going to be fooled; he grasped her hand and quickly rolled up her sleeve. There on her arm was red, hacked, flesh. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he didn't expect it to be this bad. "THIS doesn't look very happy Kagome! Why would you cut yourself!"

She wretched her arm away and turned her face, "It looks pretty… No body really cares about me…You think you do but really you love Kikyou..."

Inuyasha was confused. Did she just say he liked Kikyou? Sure she had been flirting with him but he would never like her. She wasn't as gorgeous as Kagome… "That's not true! I would never be with Kikyou! I don't like her and she just can't take a hint!" Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome, "Please don't do this to your self. Don't ruin yourself this way. I …I can't stand to see you in pain. If you do this I will have to make you stop somehow. I will do anything."

Kagome looked overwhelmed with emotion. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. His lips were to smooth and gentle. Inuyasha was shocked. Well, this was a great first step. He kissed her back and was in heaven.

When Inuyasha walked Kagome home she stopped at their parting street. "I'll see you tomorrow…maybe sometime you can come over and organize my cloths."

"Oh joy, I just can't wait Kagome, because that is for sure the only reason why I even associate with you." He said sarcastically. She giggled and turned to walked away.

Inuyasha also turned and walked towards his home. Hopefully Kagome would stop her pessimistic ways and realize that she was the most important person in his life.

I know it wasn't very long but I tried. At least I am able to update regularly… (Only because of the short chapters) I also tried to have some romance but as you can probably tell I'm not very good at writing it. I think this chapter wasn't very good, I will make the next one better. Thank you to all who still keep up with my story! Anyway, please please please review. I love them so much I just want to fly away to Neverland. Thanx agian!


	14. What's in the basement?

Hi guys! Sorry I took long with the chapter! I had writer's block. Now I am kinda sure of what to do…I visited an old place that was like my second house and I got ideas. Although it was a horrible experience because someone had broke into the house and trashed it totally and the place now resembles a swamp I got some ideas for Kagome! Anyway enough about me you'll probably hear more in the chapter. Thank you soooo much for the reviews! They made me feel so great! And I won't put myself down anymore but I still think I am bad at writing romance…Anyway here is the next chapter!

The final bell rang and the students race to get out of the hell hole that most people called school. Kagome was waiting at Inuyasha's locker since her last class was a study period and she got off early. Inuyasha always waited for Kagome so she thought it would be a turn around today, plus she had some plans in mind…

Inuyasha was seen walking towards his locker in a hurry, probably to get to Kagome's locker in time. However when he saw Kagome standing in front of it he slowed down and relaxed his face. "Hi" she said,  
"Hi, how was your day?"

"Oh, getting into fights and doing drugs, you know the usual." Kagome joked.  
"I had the most boring of classes just now, I am in for some fun now,"

"Well, I have got the best thing for you, since you taught me how to skateboard I thought I would teach you how to skate. I know you have know idea how to."

Inuyasha cringed at the thought of skating. He hated it, once he tried with Sesshomaru and he ha a massive wipe out. He vowed never to skate again, but now Kagome was going to make him break that vow. If it made her happy then why not? "Sure, I'd love to." He forced out.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed and grabbed his hand. They were off before Inuyasha could actually get into his locker.

The skating rink that they were planning on going to was near Kagome's old house. When she lived there with her family she would go skating almost every day. Her skates were old but they worked. Inuyasha borrowed his brother's skates. When they got to the rink they put on their gear and took off the guards, in no time they were on the ice. Kagome twirled around gracefully while Inuyasha stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do. She came up to him, having now warmed up from the years of not skating. She took his hands in hers and instructed, "Just move from side to side and let your feet glide with the ice. That's it"

Inuyasha was slowly making progress but ever so slowly. He rocked from left to right and moved his feet. It looked like he was trying to walk with skis on. Kagome saw this and corrected it, "No, now lift up each foot that you don't lean on when you rock. Now rock, rock!"

"I'm rocking!" Inuyasha snapped, this was harder than it looked. He lifted up each foot that her wasn't using when her rocked, and slowly he glided forward. He pushed off with one foot and gilded on the other, he switched feet and did it again, this was all about balance.

"You got it! Man, you're a fast learner…all you need is practice!" Kagome was ecstatic. She had actually managed to teach someone something. She was helping someone and it felt great.

Inuyasha stopped his movements, but he didn't stop gliding. "Uhh, Kagome…" he was gliding further and further away, "How do I stop?" He shouted.

Kagome turned her attention away from her thoughts and caught sight of Inuyasha, he was flaying and swinging his arms to try and come to a stop, she didn't get too worried; after all he was going the speed of a rolling Pringles can. She swept in front of him and put her hands on his shoulder to make him come to a complete halt. "Ok, since you've got the basics we are going to have some fun." Kagome had a glint in her eye.

"Umm, what kind of fun?"

(Now I know this will be a little bit hard to believe but, Inuyasha is a fast learner and he has some experience. Bear with me here!)

"READY?" Kagome yelled from across the rink.

Inuyasha was a still trying to remember what Kagome had told him about what they were going to do. "GO!" She screeched.

They both started skating as fast as they could towards each other. They were coming extremely close to one another fast. If they didn't do something there was going to be a collision. At the last moment they swerved to the side and clasped hands, immediately they started spinning out of control. They only thing Kagome could see in the revolving plane was Inuyasha, and he could see only her. For those precious moments they were in a private world where only they existed. Suddenly Inuyasha tripped on a stubborn rock in the ice and they both tumbled. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha and they both stared at each other. Only laughter could be heard from the two.

After about an hour of skating Inuyasha had the skill down, all he needed to do was learn how to stop. "Well, do you want to go home now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Sure, its getting kind of cold anyway."

They took off their skates at the bench and started walking. Inuyasha had the feeling that he was still on the ice. It was strange. "You know I haven't been on this street in two years." Kagome inquired.

"Really?" Inuyasha didn't take any thought into that remark, this was an old street. It was the first time h had been here. All the houses were on mini hills. Although it they were large houses they didn't look very high class, in fact, they looked very poor. Inuyasha stopped at one particularly freakish house. It had broken windows and graffiti on the side. He walked up the sidewalk towards the house, it was enchanting. "Uhh, Inuyasha let's not go there, please?"

He didn't hear her. He walked up the porch and saw that the door was open. Kagome stopped at the house's wake. It was so old now, it was once beautiful and now a spell of darkness was cast upon it. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha was already inside. She also went inside, reluctantly. There was broken glass everywhere. How could someone do this to her home? It was completely empty. Blood still stained the floor… She walked from the kitchen past the door to the downstairs and went into the living room. All that was in there was a broken rocking chair, sitting all alone. She went upstairs and found Inuyasha in her old room. She walked in and looked around. She had spent a lot of time in this room, of course it was full of her belongings but it hardly resembled her beloved retreat now. "This is eerie." Inuyasha said.

"People died here, no one wanted to live in this house ever since." Kagome said, feeling hollow.

Inuyasha didn't know this was her house. She walked out and went into her parent's room. The windows in here were also broken. She went into the attached bathroom and saw that the toilet was in need of a cleaning even though the water had been shut off. Looking around she saw something move out the door in the corner of her eye. Her gaze snapped to the empty walk-in closet. "Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"Yah?" He poked his head out of her room.

"Did you see something? Just now?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing…never mind." She walked past her room to look out the window at the end of the hall. Just before Inuyasha could go back to his snooping they heard a door slam. They both went to the top of the stairs. Something other than them was in the house. They were about to go out the door from the kitchen when Inuyasha stopped. He looked at the blood stains, if it weren't for the white spot of tile in the corner it would be convincing to say that the floor was originally red. "How many people died here?" He asked, completely oblivious to Kagome.

"Three, two adults and a…child" She choked out the last part.

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome in a complete daze, and then it clicked. This was her house. His gaze snapped from her to the room across the kitchen. An animal was in there. He walked into the room followed by Kagome, this was Souta's room. Under some ratty rags something was making a sound. Kagome timidly lifted up the rag and saw the smallest little black ball of fur. It looked up at her and mewed. It looked very thin and starved. "Well, it's a kitten." Inuyasha stated the obvious.  
"It looks like it's mother abandoned it. We can't leave it here…" Kagome said,  
"Are you allowed to have cats in your apartment?"

"Yes, I will take it home!" She picked up the kitten, it was all black except a small white patch around it's pink nose. Once again they were on their way out the door. Another slam and a gurgling sound came from the basement. (There was actually a gurgling sound coming from the basement) Inuyasha opened the door, revealing the stairs to a dark nothingness. "Don't go down there, Inuyasha" Kagome warned. The basement had always freaked her out.

"What? There's nothing to fear." He started down the steps and Kagome got an extremely bad feeling.

"Please! Don't go!" She grabbed his shirt with tears on the brims of her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up but she felt something very bad would happen.

Inuyasha turned around and saw her distress.

"Oh alright" He sighed and went back up the few steps. He cupped her cheek gently with his hand and pecked her on the lips. Kagome was stunned. He went out the door to see the sun had already set. Kagome stood and she raised her hand to gently touch her lips. It was the first time Inuyasha had kissed her since the river side.

Kagome got home and went to her aunt Kaede. "Look what I found? Can we keep him?"

Kaede took the kitten and seemed to be thinking with a stern face, then finally she said, "We will have to get him some food the poor thing is starved."

Kagome sighed and felt totally relaxed as she felt the fur next to her cheek. Then the images of her literally broken home came into her mind. She felt so afraid there. Especially since someone else was in there with them. She opened her eyes suddenly to be reminded that she was safe at her home besides the kitten could protect her now. What was in that basement? Whatever it was she had a feeling it would be bad.

Ok, wow that was the longest chapter I have written! Sorry if there is any mistakes in it! The story is going to end soon because I feel that there is no reason to go on in the story. We didn't go down to the basement so I have no idea what is down there but my god it was freaky enough just hearing the noises. Please review! I am open to any suggestions as to what to do next or what you guys think is in the basement!


	15. What is with this pop?

Once again I am sorry I didn't update but I had a science exam and my life has been a bit demanding. Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them! I have also been reading a lot of fics…:P Here is the next chapter!

Oh my gosh, whoever you are ( ), you are on the right track of where I am planning my story to go!

"But I think that the chicken fingers are the best at the cafeteria."

"No, it's defiantly the burritos."

"You guys are all crazy the fries are the most tasteful of them all!"

Both Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha when he said that, "How can you stand those! You know they only make them on Monday and then use the leftovers for the rest of the week." Sango said.

"Well then you get them on Monday or put gravy on them!"

"EWW!", was the only reply.

The group was casually walking to school the next day. (As if they could NOT walk casually o.O…) Just as they were walking up the steps the beel rang and they went to their first class. L.A wasn't that bad with Hari, sure she talked forever and threw information at you that was for sure going to be on a test but other than that she was fine. Sometimes she gave out candy.

When Kagome went to her Gym class she was greeted by , a person she had just recently met from her art class. "Hi", He said.

Kagome wasn't really worried about him asking her out since she was pretty sure he was gay, after all she saw the way he looked at . Yah, she was getting to know the names of people in her school, and she had only been there for what? Six months? "Hi", She said.

"What do you think we are doing today? I heard we would have to start the ballroom dancing…Ya know I think there is just to many guys in this class, maybe some will have to dance with each other if there isn't enough girls…", This was why Kagome thought he was homosexual.

After some extremely painful dancing with guys who couldn't get their footing right she was switched off to Naraku. Kagome glared at him with all the hate she could muster. 'I refuse to dance with _him_' she thought. She folded her arms and swung her head away form him, he smirked and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"NO, you may not."

"Aww, is this about your poor little family? Look I had nothing to do with it, I just heard that Hojo did it and decided to tell you. Besides I don't murder people, I don't enjoy that kind of pain."

Kagome shivered and stepped closer to him, just because he had nothing to do with it didn't mean she liked him any more. Just then the bell rang and she was saved.

"I can't believe that scum would do that!" Sango spat out.

Kagome had just finished telling her about the Naraku incident. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha for fear that he would get too railed (SP?) up. She looked up as a shadow loomed over her and saw Kikyou standing in the way of the sun. "Hey, Kagome! How are you? We haven't talked in soo long!"

"Hi Kikyou, how are you?"

"Fine, fine, I was wondering how about tonight we catch up on old times? You know just hanging out."

Kagome considered this, Kikyou had completely ignored her for the past couple months. Why was she coming to her now? Did she want to become friends again? Maybe her friends ditched her…Oh well, a friend in need is a friend indeed! Was that how it went…?...

"Sure I would love to come!" Kagome answered.

"Ok, I will come over to your house and then we will go to mine!"

Kagome gave her the address and planned to finish all her homework before hand.

Kikyou arrived at Kagome's house at exactly 4:00. Kagome opened the door, ready to go on her trip to the moon. Kikyou took her arm and they were off.

Kagome was talking and laughing with Kikyou, they had just went out for a pop and Kikyou even bought her one and when she couldn't open the cap Kikyou did it for her. Man she was nice. She was giggling with her when she finally realized that she didn't know where they were going. "Umm Kikyou, where are we going?" She said while looking around for any sign of where they might be.

"Don't worry Kags you'll know when we get there. It is a super cool place, we used to go there all the time."

Kagome racked her brains for where the destination might be. She was sure it would be fun, maybe the old bridge near the river!

When they turned a corner into an alley Kagome started to get worried. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Kagome wasn't really worried about the alley part because she had lived right next to one and went down it all the time. But you usually didn't go through alleys to get to rivers. Maybe it was some where else? The park! It must be the park. "We will be there soon."

Kagome almost jumped with joy. She loved the park, so many happy memories there. They turned yet another corner and started up some steps. Kagome looked up at the daunting house. She recognized this house. But where was it from? It was so dark and she was so dizzy. Must be from all the dancing. Kikyou led her in the open door. Kagome looked at the broken windows, "Oh no! Did we do that! I feel so bad, the poor person who lives here is going to have to pay for it…"

Kagome tripped and grabbed Kikyou's arm for support. The world was spinning now and she still didn't know where she was. Kikyou turned to her clinging attachment and said, "Don't worry no one lives here and you will be happy soon."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, those words were extremely slurred and slow. Once they turned the corner to a door she looked down the stairs and got a very bad feeling. She didn't want to be here anymore, this wasn't the park where had Kikyou taken her? "Ooohhh I dunno Kikyooo….this looks pretttyy baaadd I doon't want to be hheeere annymoore" Kagome was having troubles.

Just then a pair of hands shoved into her back and felt herself lunge forward and down the stairs to her doom.

Inuyasha sat at his computer talking to Miroku. It was 5:00 and he was bored. "So why aren't you with Kagome?"…Miroku had to bring up this subject.

"She went out with Kikyou."

"I thought they weren't friends anymore"

"Well, I guess they are now."

"That's strange, Kikyou has been going out with Naraku for a month now, you'd think he would have poisoned her mind by now…"

"SHE is going out with Naraku?"

"Oh yah I see them kissing a lot, as much as chicks are hot, that is just gross."

"Why would she choose to hang out with Kagome now, of all times?"

"Beats me but have you heard? Word is out that Hojo has a hot date tonight…as if her could get a date…"

"OK…back to Kagome, would you say that Kikyou is into the same stuff that Naraku is?"

"Oh yeah most likely, you know, the drugs, sex, the whole shebang"

"Shibang? Do you think she would try to get Kagome to do the drugs too?"

Inuyasha was getting worried for Kagome, drugs were NOT what she needed, especially in her state of mind.

"Well, it is hard to say I think they would be more into the sex part though"

Miroku was not getting it. Kagome could be in danger!

"Hey, where do you think they went?"

"Your not going to follow them are you?"

"Well I have no choice! Kagome could be subject to LSD or crack or something, she could be harmed!"

"Why don't you ask Kaede? She would know."

Inuyasha was going to do just that.

"Ok, I uh g2g bye."

Inuyasha got up from his house and headed for Kagome's house. He had a very bad feeling right now.

Ok guys I have just gotten myself into trouble. I don't know what to do now! I have set it up and now I don't know what to put in! I am sooo sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors, I really do try my best and most of the time I am really busy and I barely have time to write it let alone read it over. People don't want me to give up on the story but I was thinking of giving it to someone else…Anyone want to write for me? What do you think is going to happen next? I want reviews people!


	16. The red curtain

OO I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner guys. shoves pointer finger in the air I do have a reason! (Then again no reason is good enough for you people XD) I had to find somebody to proof read for me because I am not doing a very good job. In the last chapter I spelled "definitely" as "defiantly"…quite confusing. Thank you so much for all the reviews they are my inspiration! Some of you guys are coming really close to the ending! Don't worry, Kagome won't have to go through anything bad…much ANYWAY…onto the chapter some of you have been waiting for, I think this will be the ending-ish.

Meggu: poof I am the PROOF READER! Nyaha. And just to tell you guys… your reviews really DO make Kami-chan (Blackwave) REALLY happy! So keep it up! And I'll be sure to keep down any spelling errors to make the reading experience even better! 

Kagome woke up on the floor of a familiar place. She looked around and saw cement, meaning she was in some kind of basement. She looked at one wall that was covered in red velvet curtains that went from the ceiling to the ground, none of the wall- or whatever was behind it- could be seen. The only light was coming from the crack under the door. She wiggled around and found out that she was in no way restrained, how convenient. She looked for an escape route. No windows, one door, a curtain. She crawled over to the curtain to find that there indeed was a wall behind it. She slumped against the now known wall. No windows, one door. She stared at the couch across the room, it was so far away but she felt too exhausted to bother. And who knows what was behind that door…Looking around again, hoping for a vortex leading to safety to appear. Nothing came; no one knew she was here. Where was here anyway? Was there a light switch anywhere around here? How did she get here? 'This place shall now be called "here"' she declared to herself. Some of the drug was still in her system.

And why couldn't she remember anything past when she met up with Kikyou? _Kikyou_. She had something to do with this… She must have given her some kind of memory lapsing thing to make her forget about everything. 'Why do these things always happen to me? Haven't I gone through enough? Why can't I have a normal happy life?' Kagome thought miserably. What if she never made it out of Here? What if she never got to see her little kitten again? She had decided to name it Spot, for the little white part on his nose. He was so cute, and when anything moved, he would crouch down with his rear in the air and pounce on whatever it was…Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts as she heard foot steps coming toward the room where she resided in.

Inuyasha banged on the door of Kagome's house. He knew that she probably wouldn't be there but at least he could ask Kaede. He continued knocking until someone came to the door. He saw Kaede's face poke out from the behind the door, she took one look at him and invited him in. He stepped inside hastily and said, "Do you know where Kagome is? It's really important."

"She should be some where with Kikyou," she added, "What is so important?"

Inuyasha couldn't tell he that he was worried that Kagome was in danger of getting addicted to sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll…Well who cares about the rock 'n' roll part.

"We have a math assignment due tomorrow and she doesn't know about it." Man, he was a bad liar, but she seemed to believe him.

"You know when I looked out the balcony I saw them at the 7-11."

Inuyasha could follow her from there, "Ok, thank you."

Inuyasha came to the clerk and asked about two high school girls who looked alike. He pointed in the direction they went and Inuyasha fallowed. He walked endlessly along the block until it seemed he was lost. He started walking instead of running; starting to take in the scenery, he started noticing the houses. They were much like Kagome's street. He came across an alley, the first one he had seen in a while (A/N: He's been traveling for two blocks. XD). He looked at a bottle of soda that should have been recycled. He looked around for some heavenly recycling bins. There was none. He bent down to pick up the bottle and as he did he smelled something he didn't expect to smell. It was Kagome's scent.

The door of the room opened and Kagome almost wished she didn't have to see who was coming through it. She quickly hid behind the curtain. 'Oh, I'm sneaky now,' She thought. This had to be the worst hiding place she had ever picked for hide-and-go-seek. There was light streaking across the curtain, suggesting flashlights. The curtain billowed out for a second, she looked up to see a broken window high above her head. There was no way she could get out of it.

"Where is she?" a male voice said.

"I don't know. I did bring her here," It was Kikyou's voice. That bitch.

"Well we better find her," the voice was male but different from the first one.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER," the first voice raged.

"Don't look at me! I just brought her here and then went to the bathroom," Kikyou said.

"How could I sneak Kagome past you?" Kagome's eyes widened, the way that person said her name…it was Hojo. WHY couldn't he just leave her alone! She rejected him and he killed her family and now this! Get a life, man! But Kagome couldn't reveal where she was and frankly she was surprised that they were so smart in kidnapping her but dumb as to where she could have gone.

"I don't care! Just find her," The first rang voice again.

They spread out in the room. "She can't have gone far," Kikyou said.

How stupid were they? Kagome still didn't want to be found, but this was unreal and not very heroic…escaping because you hid behind a LARGE obvious curtain, it makes you feel ashamed of your kidnappers.

Suddenly, as Kagome was pondering this, someone came close to her hiding spot. To her, she was as obvious as someone hiding under the carpet. She felt a sharp wind and she came face to face with Naraku.

"Found you," He whispered deviously. Kagome gasped and squeaked. Why was HE in Here? She thought he had nothing against her.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't care about me," She said.

Naraku looked taken a back; he had probably expected her to plead for safety or something. Kagome had seen and been through way worse than this, at the moment she didn't really care anymore. Sure, she wished to go home but so did everyone else. Clearly she wouldn't get that wish granted tonight.

"I told you I had nothing to do with the killing of your family, that doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to you. Oh, don't think that I want you to be saved; no I want to see your pathetic face in as much pain as possible. I also remember saying that I don't enjoy that kind of pain, well I don't, not that kind. I prefer what I like to call, more romantic pain."

Kikyou was watching this and blurted out, "HEY, hey! I thought we were just going to give her a scare or something! You never told me anything about actually doing damage Naraku! There will be NO sexual activity because one, I am your girlfriend and you need to be loyal to me. Two, I don't want to watch. Three, That is just gross."

Everyone blinked at Kikyou's rant, so she didn't know about any intentional harm that was coming to Kagome. Still Kagome held a grudge; it was because of her that she was in this mess. But then Kikyou just had to add the last remark.

"If you ARE going to do anything like that let's at least make sure she is unable to fight back."

Kagome loathed Kikyou.

"Oh, but Kikyou, I want her to be able to be moveable, why don't we just give her an epidural," Naraku cooed. Kikyou nodded and sighed while Hojo went to get the drug. He came back and Kagome saw a massive needle. She struggled but they held her down. She felt a sharp pinch as the tip penetrated her skin. She felt her muscles relax and she still struggled, but it was having no effect. She couldn't move. Kagome's body became limp and as much as she hated it she fell into Naraku's arms. He laid her down on the couch. Her head flopped towards the open door. She saw the stairs that led to whatever went up… Her eyes widened. She was in her basement. Curious how all bad things that happen to her happen in her own home. Her gaze flickered to a shadow of another person. 'Oh god this is going to be a gang bang,' she thought. She shifted her gaze to her enemies. All she could move was her eyes. They were arguing about how they were going to organize it. What she saw in the door lifted her spirits high above the clouds, but it also brought them to the other side of the earth.

Inuyasha began sniffing the ground and found that her scent, which lead further in the alley. He decided to follow the rock road. When he came to the end he looked around him. All the house's lights were out. A flash of light caught his eye; he turned his head to a basement window. It was red and streaks of light were whizzing by it. Somebody was in there. He looked up at the house, this was Kagome's house. She had to be here! As he ran towards the house he heard voices, "…damage Naraku! There will be NO sexual activity because I am your girlfriend and you need to... I don't want to….just gross." Kikyou's voices went louder and quieter and it was hard for Inuyasha to hear exactly what they were saying. He slowed down, it sounded like Kagome was in trouble. It probably wouldn't be good if he just waltzed in there.

"…why don't we just give her an epidural?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That was the worst kind of downer out there. He had to save her, and fast. He sneaked inside through the open door. This time he did not really want to go downstairs to save Kagome, but he had to. He heard struggling and a whine that sounded like Kagome. He slowed his pace and peeked around the door. There she was lying on a dirty couch. He would have thought she was dead if she wasn't moving her eyes so much. She glanced at him and her eyes widened.

HA HA I bet you guys hate me now…XD I was planning on this chapter being the ending but now that I think about it, seventeen chapters would be ok. Though eighteen is my lucky number ;) But I don't think you guys would want another chapter…Tell me! One or two chapters? Please review! It's because of them that I update!


	17. The end

Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I was able to make SIXTEEN chapters and still have people who like it. I am updating faster than before so you guys can get this fan-fic over with. But I will try not to rush it. Here is chapter seventeen!

Kagome saw Inuyasha standing at the doorway and her heart leaped. This was either extremely good or extremely bad. What if they see him? At least she was saved now and didn't have to face the horrible dooms of Naraku. Hojo already did enough damage, thank god he wasn't doing this to her. She looked at Kikyou, who looked like she was standing beside Inuyasha if this were a 2-D image. Her sleek hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her face didn't look the same as it used to. She looked warn out and tired. She had bags under her eyes and her skin was almost yellow, not like the usual ivory tone that it had. She felt most betrayed by her. What happened to all those times in elementary? Was it her imagination or did they used to be best friends? Kagome wondered what made Kikyou this way.

Then her attention was brought to Naraku who was in the midst of taking off her shirt. She tried to move once again but no matter how forcefully she told her limbs to move they did not. Just the feeling alone that she didn't have control over her body scared her. She watched as he was trying to pull the shirt off her head. His eyes glowed menacingly. He mouth was quirked into a strange smirk. He was enjoying this. His face showed no trace of regret or guilt. How many times had he done this before? He was having some difficulties with the shirt. She felt an extreme chill over her now bare stomach; all she could do was franticly look at the fabric of her shirt. Why wasn't Inuyasha doing anything?

Then she heard the sound of a struggle. The room was brought into view and she could not see Naraku. She looked for Inuyasha and found that he was busy punching Hojo. He turned around. His face was almost unrecognizable; it was so twisted into hate and rage that he looked fearsome. Once he saw her his features went from aggressive to soft. His shoulders relaxed and he rushed towards her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She tried to answer but couldn't. His face grew worried. "She can't move.", said a voice from the corner.

She darted her eyes toward Kikyou. She was in the far left corner, away from the door and everything else. She looked like she had just woken up from a dream. Inuyasha placed Kagome back against the couch and walked out the door. Where was he going! He wasn't going to just leave her here was he? He came back with something in his hands. She couldn't see his face and she wondered what on earth he was doing. He dragged Hojo and Naraku's bodies into the middle of the room and then went for Kikyou. She didn't put up any struggle and sat in the middle also. Inuyasha then took the thing in his hand and wrapped it around the group. He tied the rope in a tight knot and turned to Kagome. His eyebrows were furrowed and he once again went to her side. She was busy staring at Hojo and Naraku. They were slumped over, completely knocked out. Hojo had some blood on his shirt from his nose. Inuyasha put his head in her line of vision. "Can you move anything now?"

She narrowed her eyes at his stupidity, "If I could move don't you think I would have by now?" She felt like saying.

He looked at her chest and blushed. She remembered that she had no shirt on and tried to cover herself but she remained lying. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She felt like a doll. Her body was completely limp so he had to hold her back and rest her head against the crook in his neck. She hoped she wasn't drooling. What was more embarrassing was that he was touching her midsection and it was making her uncomfortable. She was regaining feeling but she still couldn't move. Once she had the jacket on he pulled a cell phone out of the pocket. He dialed 911 and said to the operator, "I have found some drug users that have broke into a house,"

Kagome was glad that he didn't say anything about them trying to gang bang her. It would have ruined her. They wouldn't get punished for it but they were still going to get punished for their other crimes. Inuyasha hung up the phone after giving the address and everything else. He turned towards her and said, "The police are coming. We should leave."

He picked her up bridal style and walked out the door. Although it was bridal style she looked dead. She had no working muscles that could hold on to him and her head hung back. Kagome was enjoying this anyway. Inuyasha looked down at her to see that she was grinning with a dazed open mouth. Hopefully that was her doing and not a drug. He noted that if he were to let her head hang like that when she would regain feeling her neck would be in a lot of pain. He shifted his arm so that her head rested on it. He was at the front door now. When he got down the steps he felt something wet on his arm. He looked down and saw Kagome drooling on it. She was looking back and forth between him and where she thought the drool was. He wiped it off on his shirt and kept going. He couldn't take her home like this. He would have to stay with her until she could at least talk.

When they got to a park he set her down on the bench. "We will stay here until you regain some feeling ok?" Then he added, "I think my brother would get a little suspicious if I brought home a girl who couldn't speak or move. If you can speak we can at least pretend you're drunk."

Kagome did a small nod and looked at him. How could he get her speaking? He always seemed to be trying to get her to speak…What made her speak last time? "You know I thought you liked Naraku."  
Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth didn't move but a noise that sounded like an "OOOoooHHH!" came out.

"Oh yeah, Sango told me about how he asked you to dance. To bad he turned out like this though." He was smiling but he was turned away from her so she couldn't see.

"I HATE HIM!" She yelled.

He felt a pain in his shoulder and turned around to see Kagome sitting up and breathing heavily. "I was just joking jeese, at least you can move now." Before she could answer her grabbed her arms and helped her up. She stood for two seconds and fell against his chest. He caught her lightly. "You may be able to talk but you can't walk." He rhymed.

She growled and he put his arm around her and the hobbled along. Kagome kept slumping everywhere. You would think she was made of jelly. When Inuyasha shifted to her comfort she mumbled something to his back. "Hmm?" He said.

"Thank you. For saving me." She said full and clear.

Inuyasha blushed, "Oh, uh yah, no problem."

"How did you know I was there?"  
"I uh asked around, then I followed your scent. I overheard some conversation coming from the window and went to see if you were there."

"Really? You did all that for me?"

"Yah I guess."

Kagome breathed in happily and patted her hand on his shoulder. She would have done more but that was all she could do.

When they got to Inuyasha's house he opened the door to find that Sesshomaru was not in the room. He picked up Kagome and carried her to his room. Even though she could now move her arms and most of her waist in the time that it took them to journey to Inuyasha's house. Her bottom half was useless. He gently set her down on his bed. She flopped against the wall and took in the sight of his candy cane room. (AN: For you Meg) The red and silver was very welcoming, even in the light of the lamp. The room was coated in Inuyasha's smell. Kagome was immediately relaxed. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I will sleep on the couch in the living room."

Kagome looked up. "What if they come for me? What if they take me away never to be seen again?"

Inuyasha saw her panicked face and smiled, "Don't worry they are with the police now. They won't harm you." It didn't seem to work.

"Please stay." She sounded desperate. She grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving. He too sat on the bed and slid in the corner beside her.

"Ok, I will stay", then he added, "Only for a little while, then I leave"

She smiled. "Only for a while is ok."

Kagome watched the still shadows of various things in his room. She leaned in on Inuyasha's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so warm and snug. This was how she wanted to stay, forever. There would be no interruptions, just pure bliss. She felt like she was in a whole different world. He parents weren't dead. Her brother Souta would be running up to her to tell the latest news about his favorite show. There were no sick people like Hojo and Naraku in this world. There was no back stabbing people like Kikyou in this world. This world was how it was supposed to be. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said. She looked up to see that he was already asleep. His ears twitched and he squeezed his arms bringing her closer to him.

This life wasn't all that bad. Sure her family wasn't there in body but they were with her in spirit. She still had her aunt. She had two best friends that cared for her. She didn't have to worry about Naraku or Hojo anymore either. Kikyou seemed sorry…Most of all she had Inuyasha. He had saved her so many times in so many ways. Where would she be without him? He saved her from the mugger, being a loner, falling off a skateboard, death, being raped and going insane. Kagome was a changed person now. Her life was going to be good, no, _great_. What is in the past is in the past. No need to dwell on it. Whatever troubles Kagome would face in the future she could handle it, as long as she had Inuyasha. As long as she had Inuyasha… Kagome repeated the word over and over in her mind and closed her eyes and went into a world just like her own.

Well I think that will be the end. I have no more ideas for this story and I am sorry if it seemed rushed but a friend of mine has been hounding me XD. I might start another story but I don't know what it will be about, I will have to think about it. Thank you so much for every single review and every single reviewer. You made my life happy each time I read one of the reviews. Once again thank you and I might see you in my next story! goes off to cry


End file.
